<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AITA for homeschooling my only child? by loverdrive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675652">AITA for homeschooling my only child?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdrive/pseuds/loverdrive'>loverdrive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(implied) - Freeform, (kinda), Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdrive/pseuds/loverdrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel posts to r/AmItheAsshole. Well, that's it.</p><p>Thanks to MiraculousFanworks discord server for providing redditors comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AITA for homeschooling my only child?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="reddit">
<p></p><div class="post">
<p></p><div class="upvotes"><p>
        
        <span class="upvotes-count">11.0k</span>
        
      </p></div><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="poster"><p> <strong>r/AmItheAsshole</strong> · posted by u/ConcernedDad</p></div><h1>AITA for homeschooling my only child?</h1><p>Until recently my fourteen year old son was an exemplary child: A+ grades, flawless job performance, collected and obedient demeanor.</p><p>After three months in public school, he started becoming worse and worse each day. His grades are slightly diminished, he looks like he barely sleeps, and he always insists on spending time with “friends” even when he didn’t fulfill all his duties.</p><p>I can rule out videogames and modern cinematography without a doubt, he is and never was allowed to consume any. I’m suspecting that his classmates are to blame. I met one of them once and he didn’t strike me as a model citizen — he was disrespectful and his language was, to put it mildly, questionable.</p><p>Furthermore, he refuses to understand that his actions affect not only him, but our family name and brand. It doesn’t matter how much I try to reason with him, he refuses to accept a very simple truth: <i>Quod licet Jovi, non licet bovi</i>, or in this particular case, <i>Quod licet bovi, non licet Jovi</i>. His peers can afford to disgrace themselves by questionable tastes in fashion, music or poor judgement in people, while he cannot.</p><p>Today, I made a decision to pull him from public school and resume homeschooling. He threw a tantrum like a child (which he never has done, even when he was nothing more than a toddler) and locked himself in his room.</p><p>My assistant seems to think I am in the wrong in this situation, even if she doesn’t explicitly say that.</p>
<p class="post-footer"><span> 961 Comments</span><span> Share</span><span> Save</span><span> Report</span> <span class="upvotes-percentage">96% Upvoted</span></p></div></div><div class="comment-section">
<p></p><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/lbfan2015</p></div>YTA.</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/djkebab</p></div>Dude, take a chill pill. Your son needs friends. YTA.</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/iknowwhatimdoing</p></div>Your case sounds much like that of an overprotective parent. You must understand that your son needs human contact besides you and the rest of his family. He needs real friends. I'm sure you understand.</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/siragravain</p></div>YTA. He’s a child, not a commodity. You need to stop thinking about your “brand” and start thinking about your cat human son and what he needs. If he’s throwing a tantrum for the first time in his life, maybe you should consider he has a good reason. Like having a father who judges him based on his “job performance,” whatever that means.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/sirlancelot</p></div>This ^. YTA, btw.</div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/djturtle15</p></div>YTA. Dude, you sound just like my bro’s dad and let me tell you, he is the biggest asshole I’ve ever met. Way harsh vibes man. Just let the kid go to school.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/LadybugOfficial</p></div>Oh no, I hope your friend is okay! Do you think a visit from Ladybug would cheer him up?<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/sneko</p></div>This sounds like a very good idea, Ladybug! I bet he would be happy!<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/GodOfCheese</p></div>Kid, seriously?</div></div></div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/notnat</p></div>YTA. The assistant was obviously correct<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/ConcernedDad</p></div>Seriously?<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/notnat</p></div>Also she deserves a raise. She isn't payed enough for any of that</div></div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/ChatNoirOfficial</p></div>You little bitch, you have no right to do that. Let me tell you, being taken away from the only enjoyable thing you want to do is not a happy feeling. How would you feel if you were taken away from your job? How would you feel if you, say, loved doing fashion things and one day your wife strolled up to you and took your magazines and things? How would you feel if you were barred from doing the one thing you enjoy the most? I am supposed to be the cool as a cucumber cat, but I'm fucking pissed at you.<br/>Very dissappointed, random civilian. Very dissappointed.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/LadybugOfficial</p></div>Chat, behave.</div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/LadybugOfficial</p></div>I’ve never commented one of these before so I hope I’m doing it right! Sir, I just want to say how brave it is for you to post this on a public forum. I can tell you are worried about your son. I know it’s probably hard to hear but I think you should reconsider pulling him out. I have a friend who was pulled out of school for similar reasons and he was totally devastated. I hate to think your son is going through something similar. I’m sure if you talk to him, you can fix it! Bug out!</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/whatdoesthefoxsay</p></div>tbh you sound like gabriel assgreste<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/sneko</p></div>He sounds like my dad tho<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/whatdoesthefoxsay</p></div>that'll be a yikes from me also your dad's an as then<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/sneko</p></div>Ah, I'm sure my father has his reasons.</div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/GodOfCheese</p></div>Lmao, you sound like my friend. Nice username, by the way.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/sugarcube</p></div>Behave.</div></div></div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/weshouldlockdownparis</p></div>NTA. You have very right to be concerned, the outside world is dangerous, especially my city.</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/ConcernedDad</p></div>Thank you all for your comments. I have decided to keep my son at home, like one commenter suggested<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/ChatNoirOfficial</p></div>YOU PIECE OF SHIT<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/LadybugOfficial</p></div>Language, kitty.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/ConcernedDad</p></div>I will press charges against your partner. Keep your pet cat on a leash, hero of Paris<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/flourpower</p></div>You mess with my chaton you mess with me.<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/theladyblog</p></div>Wait, what?</div></div></div></div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/LadybugOfficial</p></div>I hope it works out for you. I hope you will at least take the time to talk this out with him and spend some quality time together. It sounds like you could use some father-son bonding time.</div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/loverdrive</p></div>I hate CSS so damn much kill me please</div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/DrBright</p></div>NTA, obviously. Did you try chainsaw, by the way? Or even better, chainsaw cannon?<div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/O5</p></div>151. Dr. Bright is not allowed to use Reddit under any circumstances.</div></div><div class="reddit-comment">
<p></p><div class="sender"><p>u/mimokrokodil</p></div>Why the fuck everyone act like they know each other?</div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>